A Contact without Words
by hanasemi
Summary: Awalnya dia tidak merasa apapun ketika sosok itu terpantul di kedua bola matanya yang perak keunguan. Begitu pun dengan jejak perempuan di pantulan bola mata jade itu. Mungkin pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga yang mulai rajin menghampiri mereka perlahan menciptakan getaran yang tadinya tidak ada.


**Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto_  
_**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), typo, janggal, dll dsb**

**Hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

**A Contact without Words**

Awalnya tidak begini.

Dia tidak merasa apapun ketika sosok itu terpantul di kedua bola matanya yang perak keunguan. Tidak ada getaran aneh yang bereaksi tiap kali jejak lelaki itu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Begitu pula dengan jejak perempuan di pantulan bola mata jade itu. Semuanya terasa biasa.

Mungkin karena pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga yang mulai rajin menghampiri mereka. Entah karena sang waktu mencoba untuk mengecoh mereka. Atau karena adanya ikatan tak terlihat di jejak kedua manusia ini. Entahlah. Tapi sungguh pada mulanya tidak ada hal yang dapat membuat keduanya tertarik satu sama lain.

Semuanya dimulai di hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu tengah membaca buku novel—yang sengaja dibawanya ke sekolah demi melepas penat kalau-kalau guru yang bertugas mengajar di kelasnya datang terlambat atau berhalangan untuk hadir. Suasana kelas lumayan sepi karena hari masih pagi dan kegiatan belajar mengajar belum dimulai. Beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing, termasuk gadis itu yang memilih untuk melanjutkan novel barunya.

"Hei Naruto! Tumben kau sudah di sekolah sepagi ini. Biasanya kau berdiri di depan gerbang hingga jam pelajaran kedua karena terlambat." Sindir teman sekelas gadis itu kepada anak lelaki berambut kuning tak tertata yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya—Naruto.

Mendengar ledekan dari temannya itu, Naruto merespon dengan santai, "Boleh dong kalau aku datang pagi, toh memang pada dasarnya aku ini anak rajin. Hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk menunjukkan kerajinanku." Kekehnya seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, berpose sok keren—namun gagal karena beberapa detik setelahnya dia memperoleh jitakan dari Kiba.

"Bisakah kau kurangi sifat terlalu percaya dirimu itu? Tanganku selalu gatal setiap kali mendengar ocehanmu," canda Kiba seraya mengacak-acak rambut kuning Naruto—yang pada dasarnya sudah berantakan. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangmu?"

Mungkin karena mendengar percakapan seru antara Kiba dan Naruto, tiba-tiba gadis itu—yang mulanya duduk dengan membelakangi pintu masuk—menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. Ya, bertiga. Karena persis seperti ucapan Kiba, ada seorang anak lelaki lain yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Dalam posisi duduknya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemilik rambut berwarna merah dengan sepasang mata berwarna jade yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam—sorot mata yang mengintimidasi. Orang itu memiliki garis wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dengan tatto merah di dahi kanannya yang justru makin membuatnya terlihat menarik. Tanpa sadar, kedua bola mata jade itu membalas tatapan si gadis.

"Eh, ada Hinata-chan. Ohayou!" melihat Hinata yang kini menghadap mereka bertiga, Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun..." Walaupun agak tersentak, Hinata berdiri membalas sapaan Naruto dengan nada bicaranya yang pemalu.

"Hari ini aku sengaja datang pagi untuk menemaninya mengelilingi sekolah. Kenalkan, ini adalah temanku yang baru pindah dari kota Suna. Namanya Sabaku Gaara," ujar Naruto seraya menepuk punggung pemilik rambut merah yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya itu. "Tampangnya memang seram, tapi sebenarnya dia ini pemalu. Jadi mohon bimbingannya ya!" Naruto tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Gaara, namun segera ditepis oleh si pemilik pundak. Merasa risih dan sedikit kesal karena cara Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Kiba hanya terkekeh melihat Naruto yang bertingkah sok senior itu.

Hinata tersenyum seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Gaara. Terlalu sungkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat sapaan kepada lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu. Yang disenyuminya juga hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil nyaris tidak terlihat.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali mengajak Gaara pergi untuk lanjut mengelilingi sekolah. Walaupun terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah pemilik rambut merah itu bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli jika ia tidak melakukan ritual siswa pindahan ini.

Dan sama sekali tidak ada niat yang terbesit di benak Gaara untuk kembali ke ruang kelas tempatnya diperkenalkan kepada kedua teman Naruto tadi.

**...**

Hinata keluar dari kelasnya dan memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. Dia berjalan dengan langkah agak tergesa karena ingin lekas sampai ke rumah. Ada acara televisi yang ingin ditontonnya sore ini. Dan dia tidak boleh ketinggalan.

Baru beberapa meter dari kelasnya, langkahnya hampir terhadang oleh sosok berambut merah yang tengah jongkok mengikat tali sepatunya. Kepalanya mendongak karena menyadari bahwa ada langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, menemukan sepasang bola mata perak keunguan yang juga sedang menangkap sorot kedua jadenya. Satu detik. Hanya satu detik mata mereka bertemu. Namun ada getaran kecil yang nyaris luput dari perasaan keduanya.

Detik kedua, Hinata sudah melewati sosoknya—masih dengan langkahnya yang tergesa. Dan Gaara mengambil langkah yang berlawanan dengannya. Keduanya melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka. Tanpa ada rasa tertarik untuk menoleh ke arah punggung masing-masing.

**...**

Hari ini sekolah mereka mengadakan turnamen basket. Siswa-siswi diwajibkan untuk datang ke stadion, mendukung tim basket mereka. Hinata yang biasanya selalu pulang paling awal pun tidak terkecuali. Dengan terpaksa kini ia menunggu bus sore terakhir yang mengarah ke rumahnya. Sinar matahari meredup. Entah karena tertutup awan mendung, atau memang sudah hampir menjelang waktunya beristirahat bagi sang mentari. Dalam hati gadis berambut panjang itu berharap supaya hujan tidak turun sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

Selang lima menit sejak Hinata duduk di halte bus tersebut, datanglah seseorang yang mungkin memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya—menunggu bus. Dari sepatu dan langkah kakinya Hinata tahu kalau itu adalah lelaki. Seperti respon orang-orang pada umumnya, gadis itu menoleh untuk mengetahui rupa orang yang akan menjadi partnernya menunggu itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bola mata yang akan menyambut tatapannya adalah sepasang jade milik sosok yang kemarin berpapasan dengannya. Dia ... Gaara.

Momen itu terjadi lagi. Momen dimana mata jade itu menyambut sorot perak keunguan yang menatapnya, seperti kemarin. Namun hari ini jangka waktu yang dibutuhkan keduanya sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Tiga detik. Hingga mereka melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain dan melanjutkan kegiatan menunggu dalam diam.

Hinata mencuri pandang lewat ekor matanya, pemilik rambut merah itu tidak duduk di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Gaara sepertinya memilih menunggu sambil berdiri di dekat jalur kedatangan bus. Sebenarnya hal itu agak melegakan Hinata. Karena toh dia yang tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan lelaki pasti akan canggung setengah mati jika sampai orang yang berdiri di depannya ini memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin pemilik sepasang jade itu juga merasakan hal yang sama, walau tidak persis.

Bus yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Hinata mulai tampak dari kejauhan. Hinata segera berdiri. Bersiap untuk menaiki transportasi umum tersebut. Dirinya melewati Gaara—yang ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya—ketika menaiki bus itu. Hatinya lega karena ternyata masih ada tempat duduk yang tersisa di kendaraan yang biasanya ramai itu.

Namun hal yang cukup mengejutkan Hinata, ternyata lelaki yang tadi turut menunggu bus bersamanya itu juga melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bus yang sama. Matanya yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam mencari-cari bangku yang masih kosong. Dan mungkin takdir mempermainkan mereka, kursi yang tersisa terletak tepat di samping Hinata. Tentu saja tidak ada pilihan bagi Hinata untuk tidak duduk bersisian dengan pemilik rambut merah yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu itu.

Keduanya duduk dalam diam. Mencoba menikmati bunyi roda kendaraan yang sedang beradu dengan aspal untuk menetralisir kecanggungan yang melanda. Faktanya, Hinata hampir tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kacau. Tentu saja ia yang tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan laki-laki kecuali ayah dan kakak sepupunya—Neji—merasa kesabarannya sangat diuji. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam agar rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Tetes-tetes air perlahan menghampiri jendela bus. Hujan yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Hinata turun dan perlahan makin deras. Hinata menoleh ke jendela dengan tatapan cemas.

"Semoga berhenti sebelum aku sampai di rumah..." bisiknya pelan. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali tidak membawa payung.

Sepasang mata jade itu melirik ke arah gadis yang tengah menatap jendela di sebelahnya. Telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap dengan jelas gumaman yang diucapkan Hinata.

Bukannya mereda, hujan malah semakin deras. Gaara bersiap-siap untuk turun di halte selanjutnya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas selempang miliknya. "Hei,"

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya menangkap sebuah payung lipat berwarna hijau tua sedang disodorkan kepadanya. "Kau bisa menggunakannya." Gaara menaruh payung itu ke tangan gadis di sampingnya. Membuat pemilik rambut panjang indigo itu kaget sekaligus bingung. Bagaimana bisa...

"E-eh, ti-tidak perlu, Sabaku-san—" Tapi terlambat, pemilik rambut merah itu sudah bergegas turun dari bus sebelum Hinata sempat mengembalikan payungnya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang. Melihat Gaara yang tengah berjalan menjauhi halte di tengah derasnya hujan. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia akan sampai di rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tanpa sadar Hinata menggenggam erat payung berwarna hijau tua di tangannya. Semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Getaran itu semakin terasa. Tipis, namun lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Bus kembali berjalan.

**...**

Pagi ini Hinata memilih untuk datang sedikit lebih terlambat dari prinsipnya. Biasanya sekarang dia sudah duduk manis membaca bukunya di ruang kelas. Namun entah apa di dalam benaknya yang mendorongnya untuk berangkat sepuluh menit lebih lambat dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak merasa panik, seperti ketika mobil Neji yang mengantarnya terjebak macet di jalan. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat, sedangkan kegiatan sekolah Hinata dimulai pukul setengah delapan. Ya, dasar anak rajin.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Jarum pendek jam tangannya sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh dan Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya dengan santai, tidak tergesa. Tangannya bergerak mengusap bibir menggunakan saputangan. Mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada sisa selai roti sarapannya yang menempel.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan! Tumben kau datang agak terlambat!" Hinata mengenal suara yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arahnya. Bocah berambut jabrik itu sedang duduk di taman sekolah. Berkumpul dengan teman-teman mainnya.

Hinata menjawab hanya dengan anggukan yang diiringi senyum malu-malu. Bagaikan ada magnet yang menarik, matanya langsung tertumbuk kepada satu sosok yang sedang duduk santai di samping Naruto. Menangkap sorot mata kehijauan yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

Gaara.

Kali ini terasa jelas debaran jantung Hinata, seakan mengiringi momen yang sudah tidak terasa asing lagi. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah kakinya melangkah—mencoba untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memberi rasa panas di pipinya. Namun tidak dengan Gaara.

Mata jade itu masih mengikuti langkah gadis yang tanpa dikehendaki telah tersimpan di dalam memori otaknya. Pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga antara dia dan Hinata membayang dalam pikirannya. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit—tanpa disadari oleh teman-temannya yang sedang asyik membicarakan musuh di game terbaru. Siapa sangka Naruto yang menyeretnya untuk bergabung di tempat itu malah menambah koleksi pertemuannya dengan Hinata.

Tapi baik Gaara maupun Hinata tidak ada yang membenci kebetulan aneh yang beruntun ini.

Diam-diam mereka mulai menikmatinya. Mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan satu sama lain dengan diiringi getaran asing yang adiktif.

Entah sampai kapan pertemuan tak disengaja itu akan terus berlanjut.

Keduanya menantikannya dan akan menyambutnya tanpa kata-kata tak berarti.

Hanya saling menatap.

* * *

**A/N**

**Terimakasihbanyak pembaca-pembaca yang sudah bersedia mampir ke fanfic pertama saya ini QwQ/**

Saya permisi sebagai newbie di keluarga FFN *sungkem* usern saya Hanasemi, tapi panggil aja Semi biar lebih singkat *iya kalo ada yang mau manggil*

Sejujurnya saya nggak pernah punya niatan bikin ff apalagi tentang manga naruto, biasanya kerjaan saya cuma jadi silent reader (kadang ngereview tanpa username tetep) dan ngemis2 buat bantuin nge-beta ff buatan temen sekelas yang juga anggota lama disini OTL

Baru-baru ini beberapa ff telah sukses membuat saya jadi naksir sama pasangan GaaHina. Makanya jadilah ff GaaHina sumbangan pertama dari saya yang sebagian scenenya berasal dari pengalaman pribadi saya sebagai author *ngumpet*

**Maaf kalo ada salah pemilihan kata dan typo gak jelas**

**Mohon reviewnya bagi yang baik hati dan kasian sama newbie baru yang ngenes ini**


End file.
